Boxer
"Channels open." - Boxer pilot - The next generation of VTOL Aircraft since the Hawker Siddley Harrier was the first VTOL Aircraft to be built by the British along with the United States' F-35 Lightning II of today, the GEA-45 Boxer VTOL developed by Swedish aviation corporation aka Global Econox Aviation has a sleek and futuristic design for the aircraft. Boxer VTOL aircraft have been in Eurasia's service since early 2030, replacing the Eurocopter Tiger as the basic combat aircraft for the Commonwealth Security Network's main attack and patrol aircraft; since the Boxer was introduced during the time, Tiger Helicopters have been stored in reserves for later use and awaiting for the call whenever required. Introduction Since the Tigers were set for reserve forces and being stored for later utilisation for war against terrorism in Eurasia, the Boxers were known to be the best VTOL type to use since its lasers can be utilised for various parts when in combat; taking on enemy aircraft and ground units with its machine gun and its laser projectors. Boxer VTOL were heavily armoured and more likely to be a dangerous threat rather than the Harrier and the Lightning aircraft when facing off hostile forces. However, but due to enemy threats deploying more anti-aircraft vehicles rather than base defenses and anti-air infantry for various parts of base defenses. Laser Prospect Since the introduction of orange and yellow lasers in the commonwealth, there have been alot of Lasers on several Boxer VTOL aircraft since its introduction. Whilst their orange lasers can cut up enemy units on the ground or in the air, the machine gun can be useful when dealing with infantry after vehicles were delt with just incase there were any other hostiles on the battlefield. The laser project have been a success since 2029, the USA and Company forces were good on allowing the Eurasian Commonwealth utilise this type of weapon since the faction mostly have futuristic style rather than current styles of combat and weapons; Bone chilling results gave the Commonwealth Security Council when the VTOL Aircraft were taken on testing for combat since the laser project known as laser prospect was known to be a success. History The Boxer VTOL is a Pre-Eurasian Conflict project for Sweden which was around as the first investment for combat aircraft, the aircraft itself was to enter the VTOL aircraft catagory along with the Lightning II was recorded in 2013 before the Kangaroo Transport was developed. The prototype was Boxer was codenamed the XAP-47 when during its development phases, these records of development from year of 2012 went on during several trial variants were showcased at several aircraft expos across the world; during the year of its development, the Boxer trials were put to the test in 2014 whilst the Kangaroo was beginning development stages, the program was a recorded as a success, leading to a civilian and military production model of the Boxer being unveiled at the 2015 Turkey Aircraft Expo along with a flyable prototype of the Kangaroo. Private Civilian Use Apart from being a military all-purpose combat aircraft, there have been records private and unarmed versions of the Boxer VTOL being owned by civilians across the globe, two civilian versions of the Boxer had featured a two pilot version and a one pilot version, mainly owned by businessmen across the world. Currently the Boxer have been a popular model for private business owners and civilian enthuiasts with a big production line whilst doing better than the military equipped variant, production schedules of the Boxer were changed when the First Conflict in Eurasia began. First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Other VTOLs by GEA Aviation There are currently two types of other VTOL Aircraft designed and developed by Global Econox Aviation. Like the Boxer, the Kangaroo also comes in civilian and military configuration. *''GEA-67 "Kangaroo" Transport VTOL (Kangaroo) - ''Specially designed transporter VTOL aircraft which can airlift infantry and ground vehicles into and out of battle when they are ready to come out of a fight for repairs or health check or go into war and fight in the name of freedom to ensure safety to Eurasia and the rest of the world, it comes with heavy armour. *''GEA-95 "Autumn" Heavy VTOL (Autumn) - ''Next Generation Battle Aircraft with a set of Lasers, Anti-Tank Rockets and Anti-Aircraft Rockets. The Autumn VTOL is a powerful prototype battlefield aircraft vehicle which is one the best units the Commonwealth can utilise on the battlefield when at war with terrorist forces, the upgraded Lasers can take on infantry and vehicles at the same time with Rockets to assist with Aircraft and Vehicles. Behind the Scenes * The Boxer is an inspiration from modern aircraft. Based around a Comanche and a Harrier Jumpjet from real life, but will have feature several combat styles similar to the Orca Fighter from Tiberian Sun. * Design of the Boxer is based around the GDI Orca from C&C 3 Tiberium Wars. :* The model was by Electronic Arts originally, it was converted and modified by RebelMoon, lasers and also additional bones were added, the skin was retoned by SmasherJackson. * Boxer VTOL Fighters are part of a series of VTOL Aircraft in Reign of Conflagration, currently the future generation of this aircraft type, the Boxer outclasses the Harrier and the Lightning due to its futuristic weapons and even its design and technology. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Aircrafts